


The Forbidden Fruit

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: DaVinci and Dr. Roman have finally perfected an experimental energy fruit that gives even more energy than a golden apple. What better way to test it than on an unsuspecting servant?





	The Forbidden Fruit

     They finally did it. After weeks of trial and error, Dr. Roman and DaVinci had finally managed to genetically engineer an apple that would provide even more energy than the rare and nutritious Golden Apple. Gudako had been devouring their apple stocks to farm for materials and QP enough to cause a shortage. Maybe this new creation would offer a way to save resources while still giving Gudako and her servants enough energy to complete their missions. The apple was platinum in color and gave off a rainbow sheen similar to Saint Quartz. It was almost too beautiful to eat.

     “I’m sure Gudako will be ecstatic to try out the new fruit,” Romani beamed.

     “Roman, what kind of scientist are you?” DaVinci scolded, “It’s still a prototype. What if Gudako has an allergic reaction to it and dies?”

     “But… we put in so much work… Shouldn’t it be perfect already?”

     “Every experiment needs a guinea pig. Luckily, we happen to have plenty of them at our disposal already!”

     “You don’t mean…”

     “Exactly! Servants! Even if it does cause an adverse reaction, a spirit origin is far easier to repair than a human body.”

     “You do have a point, but I doubt any servant would willingly try an experimental apple.”

     DaVinci grinned wryly, “Oh don’t worry. I have an idea.”

     She grabbed Romani by his collar and dragged him to the central command of Chaldea. DaVinci closed the door behind them, cleared her throat, and walked up to the PA, pressing a button to start the intercom.

     “Ahem, is this thing on?” she said, “Excellent. This is DaVinci with an important announcement for all servants of Chaldea. To thank you all for your hard work, we are hosting a lottery in the briefing room. Attendance is mandatory, and this is for all servants, that means you too Mash.”

     DaVinci removed her finger from the intercom and turned to Romani.

     “Are you insane?” Romani fretted, “Chaldea’s funds are tight enough! We can’t afford a lottery!”

     “I never said we were giving away money,” DaVinci smirked, “The person who wins the lottery will be our test subject.”

     “That doesn’t really seem morally right. Tricking them into participating in the study? What about consent? What about ethics?”

     “Don’t worry about it Romani. Just leave it all to me.”

***

     The briefing room was crowded to the brim with servants, milling and mingling amongst each other in a mix of excitement and suspicion.

     “Imagine all the cash the winner is gonna get,” Drake fantasized, “If I win, drinks for the house are on me!”

     “Are we sure the prize is even going to be money?” Waver asked skeptically, “DaVinci said it was a lottery, but was rather vague about the prize.”

     “Maybe it’s a date with Master!” Kiyohime cheered, “As her wife, I’ll gladly take the prize, even if that means burning the winner to a crisp until my name is drawn.”

     “A date with senpai?” Mash blushed, “N-no, there’s no way…”

     “It does make sense,” Nero thought aloud, “After all, spending time with Praetor is a far better prize than money umu!”

     “I beg to differ,” Drake sighed, “Nothing against Master, but I’d rather have the cash. Whoever said money doesn’t buy happiness is a damn liar.”

     “Spoken like a true pirate Captain Drake,” Iskandar chuckled.

     “I’m sure you’d agree with me King of Conquerors,” she replied.

     “Treasure is only a fraction of the spoils of war. My personal favorite is gaining the loyalty of new subjects,” he said earnestly.

     “Maybe we should make a trade then,” Drake suggested, “All the world’s territory and people for all the world’s treasure.”

     “As long as you join the army of the King, Captain,” Iskandar responded, shaking her hand.

     “Oi, aren’t you going to make your lover jealous?” Drake teased, winking at Waver.

     “I simply wish for camaraderie, not romance,” he said, “I needn’t conquer another heart when I already have wooed a man with a heart of gold.”

     Waver flushed bright red, “Shut up…”

     Suddenly the doors to the room slid open and Romani and DaVinci walked into the crowded hall. DaVinci carried a large lottery ball with the names of the servants encapsulated in gachapon balls within.

     “Sorry to keep you all waiting,” DaVinci said chipperly, setting down the lottery machine.

   Romani stayed by the door, blocking it. He bore an expression of guilt, but stood his ground. A few servants immediately picked up that something wasn’t right.

     “So, shall we begin the lottery?” DaVinci beamed.

     “About that,” Robin interrupted, “What is the prize for the lottery anyways? Cash? Rare materials? A vacation?”

     “I’m glad you asked,” DaVinci’s mood changed immediately, “ROMANI LOCK THE DOOR!”

     Romani pulled out a remote and locked off all the exits to the room.

     “I knew something was up,” Waver said.

     “Rejoice everyone!” DaVinci smiled, “Romani and I have created an experimental Platinum Apple that triples the energy provided by a Golden Apple. Whichever lucky one of you wins the lottery today will be the first one to try it!”

     “I’m pretty sure you mean ‘unlucky victim’…” Cu despaired.

     “Now, let’s begin the lottery!” she cheered.

     The aura in the room turned dark and silent save for a few whispers of “please don’t pick me.” DaVinci rolled the lottery machine causing the gachapon balls to tumble and spin. One tumbled out of the machine and the room went still.

     DaVinci cleared her throat as she opened the bauble, “And the winner is… Lord El Melloi II!”

     Everyone in the room’s heads turned to Waver. He was frozen in place in fear. Why him?

     “Can’t you try to roll again?” he begged.

     “Come on Waver, you won the lottery!” DaVinci cheered, “Please follow Romani and I to the infirmary for the experiment… I mean… to claim your prize.”

     “Aren’t there other servants better suited to this than me? Like Mash! She has poison resistance! And Robin is used to dealing with poisonous objects!”

     “Don’t try to scapegoat others prof!” Robin scolded.

     Iskandar shook his head, “Take your loss with dignity Waver. You have made your King proud.”

     Waver bowed his head in defeat. Even Iskandar thought he was toast, but he had no other choice. He would have to stay strong and hope for the best.

     “Okay… I’ll go ‘claim my prize’,” he sighed despairingly.

     With DaVinci’s cue, Romani opened the doors to let the other servants free. DaVinci grabbed Waver by the hand to guide him to the infirmary. He felt like a prisoner on death row being led to the gallows. Once they reached the infirmary, Romani opened the door to show their guinea pig inside. DaVinci sat Waver down on a cot and watched him like a hawk to ensure he wouldn’t escape while Romani grabbed the apple. He returned with the apple on a silver platter. The sight made Waver’s eyes widen in intrigue. It didn’t look dangerous at all. Its rainbow sheen was inviting and it gave off a pleasant aroma. As he grabbed the apple, he noticed the skin was smooth to the touch and the flesh was firm. Romani pulled out a notepad and DaVinci waited with bated breath.

     “Well, aren’t you going to try it?” DaVinci asked eagerly.

     “I suppose I must,” Waver responded, “Or else you two might force feed it to me.”

     Reluctantly, Waver lifted the apple to his mouth and took a bite. His face lit up as the succulent juices of the fruit spread across his palette. It was both sweet and tart, yet neither of the flavors were too overpowering and it had a floral and fragrant aftertaste. The texture provided a nice crunch, yet it melted in his mouth. Everything about the apple’s flavor was a contradiction, but it was the tastiest contradiction he’d ever eaten. As he savored the rest of the fruit, DaVinci and Romani bombarded him with questions.

     “How does it taste? Do you feel any different?” they asked.

     “It’s delicious,” Waver replied, “It tastes much better than the other energy fruits. And I don’t really feel any different yet. Maybe it will take effect when I finish it?”

     “Take your time,” Romani replied happily, jotting down notes on his clipboard.

   Waver ate the apple down to its core and handed them the remnants so they could extract the seeds. Suddenly, he doubled over. Heat spread through his body and his breathing grew heavy. All strength was sapped from him and he tumbled off the cot onto the cold floor.

     _“So hot… It’s too hot…”_ he thought.

     “Professor! Are you alright?” DaVinci asked nervously.

     “It’s… so hot in here…” he panted.

     “Romani! Get him some water!” she ordered.

     While Romani rushed to the tap, DaVinci helped Waver stagger to his feet to get back onto the cot. His panting grew harder and sweat dripped off of his pale skin. DaVinci stripped off his coat and blazer, and Romani gave him water and a cold compress, hoping it would help Waver cool down, but his condition only seemed to worsen.

     “Could it be an allergic reaction?” Romani wondered.

     Waver squirmed in discomfort on the cot. His sweat soaked clothes clung to his paling skin and goose bumps rose on his bare arms. DaVinci dabbed the sweat off of his forehead with a wet towel, trying to sooth his pain while she looked over his body in hopes of figuring out exactly what kind of reaction this. When she realized the effect it had on him, she stepped back from the cot, an expression of embarrassment and horror on her face.

     “Romani… DaVinci…” Waver gasped, “Go get Iskandar… Hurry…”

     “I’ll go find him,” DaVinci volunteered, “Romani, stay here and take care of him.”

     “Understood,” he replied.

     DaVinci rushed out of the infirmary to Iskandar’s room. Luckily his and Waver’s room was relatively close to the infirmary, so she wouldn’t waste much time trying to find him. She desperately banged on the door.

     “Iskandar, open up,” she begged, “It’s DaVinci. We need you at the infirmary. Waver isn’t doing too well.”

     The door suddenly slid open. Iskandar emerged, clearly angry and concerned.

     “What’s wrong with him?” he scolded, “What did you do to him?”

     DaVinci blushed, “It’s… kind of hard to explain… I suppose you’ll understand when you get there…”

     Iskandar grabbed DaVinci’s delicate hand with a force hard enough to crush it and took off towards the infirmary. He pried open the door to see Waver, now half naked on a cot, sweating profusely and panting.

     “Ri…der…” Waver mumbled, “It’s so hot… It’s so…”

     Iskandar sat down by the cot and brushed the long strands of sweat soaked hair off of his lover’s face. His skin felt like it was on fire.

     “It’s ok boy. I’m here now,” Iskandar assured.

     Waver grabbed at Iskandar’s hand. Unexpectedly, he brought it to his mouth and began sucking on his fingers wantonly. His eyes were completely glazed over and his hips fidgeted. The color drained from DaVinci and Romani’s face.

     “Is this… some kind of adverse reaction?” Romani stammered.

     “No… I think the apple worked,” DaVinci explained, “Just… not in the way we expected it to…”

     “What do you mean?” Iskandar asked.

     “Well,” DaVinci started, “The apple did give him energy… But not stamina like we were trying for; libido.”

   “So you mean…” Romani said, “He’s horny?”

     “Rider…” Waver mewled, “I need you… I need you so badly… It’s so hot… It’s so hot and hard…”

     “I don’t think horny can even describe it,” DaVinci answered, “It seems almost like he’s in heat… I’m sure Iskandar more than anyone can tell that.”

     Iskandar would be lying if he said the sight didn’t arouse him, but he was more worried for Waver’s safety.

     “On the bright side I suppose we did have a perfect test subject,” DaVinci interjected, trying to dispel Iskandar’s worry, “At least Waver has a lover who can help him relieve these symptoms. Can you only imagine if Gudako had tried it?”

     Romani winced at the thought of Gudako with a boosted sex drive. She would probably have to be put into quarantine for both her servant’s and her own sake. Hassan of Serenity, Kiyohime, and many other servants who fancied her could easily overpower and take advantage of her in that state.

     “So I’m supposed to help relieve him until the effects of the fruit wear off?” Iskandar asked, “That seems a bit unfair to him. Do you really think he’s able to give consent like this?”

     “I’m surprised you wouldn’t be happy about this,” Romani said, “It’s an excuse to have lots of sex with your lover. If Waver were a girl I’d be extremely jealous of you right now.”

     With the flick of his finger, Iskandar sent Romani flying across the room.

     “What kind of man do you think I am?” Iskandar said, “I would never take advantage of someone who couldn’t consent, especially not my lover.”

     “Iskandar… it’s ok…” Waver responded. His voice was hoarse and shaky, but he still seemed sincere, “I want you. My body is yours. Please… help me…”

     “Waver…” Iskandar responded, “Are you really sure this is ok?”

     “Please…” he begged, “I need you…”

     Iskandar pulled Waver into a tight hug. Waver whimpered and grinded himself against Iskandar’s body eagerly.

     DaVinci grabbed onto Romani and started heading out the door to the infirmary, “We’ll leave you to it.”

     As soon as they left, Waver pressed his lips into Iskandar’s to sloppily kiss him. Waver forced his tongue into Iskandar’s mouth, moaning and mewling as they kissed. Iskandar broke the kiss to caress Waver’s cheek.

     “Let me get you back to our room,” Iskandar said.

     “No… I need you now…” Waver begged, “Fuck me right now…”

     Iskandar pushed Waver down into the cot and wrapped his fist around Waver’s clothed erection making him cry out. He could feel him dripping through the thin cloth of his underwear. The fruit must have increased his sensitivity even more. Iskandar pulled off what was left of Waver’s clothing, revealing his straining erection. His balls were swollen and the tip was drooling precum. It looked extremely painful. Waver whimpered as Iskandar began stroking him off. Heat pooled in his abdomen and his eyes squeezed shut from the stimulation. Precum leaked onto his stomach and Iskandar’s hand.

     “I-Iskandar…” he mewled, “Stretch me out already… Inside is… so hot… I need you inside of me…”

   With his free hand, Iskandar spread his cheeks, revealing Waver’s twitching hole. He kissed Waver gently on his forehead before pressing a calloused finger inside. Surprisingly, he was… wet. Iskandar was able to slide another finger in easily without any lubrication. Was this another side-effect of the platinum apple? He would question DaVinci about this later. Iskandar needed to focus all of his energy on pleasuring his horny mess of a boyfriend beneath him. He continued stroking his cock while probing around for his prostate. As his finger pressed into the sensitive gland, Waver shrieked in pleasure. He was being very loud. From curses, to moans; even the wet, squelching sound of his ass sucking in Iskandar’s fingers could probably be heard out into the hallways. Iskandar grinned shrewdly. He could get used to seeing Waver being this vocal and eager.

     “Are you liking this Waver?” Iskandar growled, sliding two more fingers inside of his lover.

     Waver squirmed in delight, rocking his hips back against Iskandar’s digits while bucking his cock up into his fist.

     “It’s too good…” he cried, “It feels too good… I’m gonna cum!!!”

     “Do you want to cum boy?”

     Iskandar slid his thumb into Waver’s eager hole, burying his entire fist to the knuckles inside. Waver threw his head back in pleasure from the stretch and panted hard as Iskandar fisted and stroked him.

     “W-wait…” he begged, “I-I don’t want to yet… Nggh… I want you inside. Fuck…”

     Iskandar cut him off, pressing their lips together. His lips were soft and supple against Iskandar’s plump, chapped ones. Waver moaned into his mouth as his cock erupted with cum, spurting hot jizz all over his stomach and Iskandar’s hand. As Iskandar pulled away, he noticed Waver was still rock hard.

    “Oh? You’re still ready for more?” he teased, “Quite the eager little slut today aren’t you.”

     “F-fuck off,” Waver panted, “It’s that damn apple’s fault…”

     Iskandar slid off his skirt and armor to free his own erection. The sight made Waver’s cheeks redden with desire and his dick twitch eagerly.

     “Are you sure it’s the apple that’s making you lust for my cock this much?” Iskandar prodded, “I know how much you love it when I fill you up. Your cute little asshole always grabs onto me like it’s begging for more.”

     “SH-SHUT UP…” Waver complained.

     “Oh, then do you not want it?” he provoked, “I understand. I’ll just leave you be.”

     “No,” Waver whined, “Stop teasing me like this… Iskandar… I want it…”

     “Tell me what you want boy,” he growled.

     Waver swallowed his pride, “I want your giant cock inside of my slutty little asshole. Please fuck me senseless.”

     “Aww, that wasn’t so hard, was it boy?”

     “JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY! I need your cock…”

     “Well if you want it that badly…”

     Iskandar spread Waver’s legs and positioned the tip of his cock at his entrance. Waver shivered as he felt the hard, thick length slowly press into him. It seemed to go in a lot easier than normal and every inch deeper inside set Waver’s body ablaze with pleasure. He didn’t even need to adjust to the sensation. Just having Iskandar inside of him made him feel like he was about to melt.

     Without warning, Iskandar nearly pulled all the way out before ramming his cock back inside of Waver, slamming against his throbbing prostate. Waver screamed as the sensation surged through his body, igniting like fireworks in his abdomen. Iskandar picked up the pace, pounding the furthest depths of his body. Waver didn’t care how loudly he was moaning. The intense sparks of pleasure overpowered any shame he had left.

     “You must be really enjoying yourself, boy,” Iskandar smirked, thrusting himself to the hilt inside of Waver, “You’re normally never this loud. Does my cock really make you feel that good?”

     “Y-yesh…” Waver moaned incoherently, “I love your cock… I love having your huge dick inside of meeee…”

     Iskandar grabbed tightly onto Waver’s hips and lifted him up onto his lap, roughly thrusting upward into his hole.

     “Y-you’re going to make me cum again if you keep that up…” Waver whimpered.

     “That’s the idea,” Iskandar replied, “Let me see you cum, boy.”

     Iskandar slammed into Waver’s prostate and soon felt Waver’s insides start clenching around him. He was close.

     “K-kiss me…” Waver begged.

     Iskandar pulled Waver into a deep kiss, muffling his moans as he climaxed, spurting cum all over their stomachs. With one final thrust, Iskandar pumped his seed deep inside of Waver’s hole, filling him to the brim with hot semen. Waver pulled away, breathless from the kiss and collapsed on the bed. His body was completely exhausted. Iskandar smiled as he pulled out and kissed Waver gently on the forehead. He threw on his clothes and wrapped his exhausted lover up in a blanket. Waver looked so peaceful. After getting the libido from the apple out of his system, his color finally started to come back and his temperature returned to normal. Iskandar picked him up gently and carried him back to their room. He lay him down on the bed and Waver’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

     “I-Iskandar?” he asked, in a daze, “Where am I?”

     “We’re back in our room,” he responded, “Are you feeling better?”

     “I’m a little sore, but yes, I’m feeling much better.”

     Iskandar grinned before kissing him gently on the lips, “I’m glad to hear that. Do you want me to run a bath for you?”

     “That would be wonderful,” Waver replied, “Thank you.”

     Iskandar opened the door to their bathroom and started the hot water. As the tub filled, he walked back to the bed to pick Waver up.

     “I think I can walk just fine,” Waver said.

     He placed his hand on the nightstand to leverage himself, but his legs wobbled beneath him like jello and he promptly fell to his knees. Iskandar chuckled.

     “Shut up…” Waver mumbled.

     “Don’t worry, I can help you,” Iskandar responded, picking Waver up like a princess and carrying him to the tub. He set him down in the warm water and turned off the faucet.

     “Can you grab me a hair tie?” Waver asked. “My hair is all sweaty, I need to pull it back.”

     “Of course,” Iskandar answered, grabbing a band from the sink cabinet before handing it off to Waver.

     He watched attentively as Waver slicked his hands through his long, brown hair, pulling it through the band into a neat, ponytail.

     “You look really cute with your hair like that,” Iskandar said, “You should wear it like that more often.”

     Waver blushed, “You think so?”

     “Yes. You look adorable.”

     Waver sank into the tub to his nose to hide his blush. Iskandar laughed as he patted his bashful boyfriend on the head. As Iskandar was about to leave the room, Waver sat back up promptly.

     “Wait,” he called out, “Do you… want to join me?”

     “I doubt there will be much room,” Iskandar replied.

     “I don’t mind… I like being close to you…”

     Iskandar immediately stripped off his clothes and sat down behind Waver in the tub. Water splashed out from over the sides of the tub and onto the tile floor. Waver leaned back against the taught muscles of Iskandar’s chest and closed his eyes.

     “This is nice,” he said, “I wish we could have more time together like this.”

     Iskandar ran his fingers through Waver’s ponytail, “Me too boy, me too.”

     “Thank you for coming to help me. When I had that reaction I was worried about what was going to happen to me.”

     “I was worried too Waver. Thank goodness you’re feeling better now.”

     “What were they thinking, trying it on a random servant… If they were so confident, they should have tried it on themselves.”

     “Let’s not think about that now. I know today was stressful, but I’m here for you now. Tonight we can just relax and do whatever you want.”

     Iskandar hugged Waver tightly and kissed him gently on the cheek.

     “I love you,” he said.

     Waver smiled, “I love you too, Iskandar.”

***

     “Winner!” the right half of the screen shone vibrantly.

     “I want a rematch!” Waver complained, “And not on Rainbow Road this time!”

     “Come on Waver,” Iskandar replied, “What fun is a game without a challenge?”

     “I’m convinced your riding skill transfers over to Mario Kart…”

     “Maybe that’s the case; or maybe you just need to get better at video games.”

     “Why you…”

     Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. Waver set down his controller and walked to the door to answer it. Standing in the hallway was Romani, pale as a ghost and petrified with fear.

     “You guys have to hide me!” he begged, “DaVinci tried the new apple. Even after the tweaks we made to it, she’s still horny as hell.”

     “Sounds like you hardly made an improvement,” Waver said condescendingly.

     “No you don’t understand,” Romani responded, “Now its stamina _plus_ libido. If she finds me, I’ll be under her thumb all night.”

     “Ro~ma~ni~!” a feminine voice called from down the hall.

     Romani squealed in horror, “Please help me! I have to find somewhere to hide.”

     “I’m surprised you wouldn’t be happy about this,” Waver said sarcastically, “It’s an excuse to have lots of sex with your lover. If DaVinci were a man I’d be extremely jealous of you right now.”

     “I GET IT! I GET IT! I’M SORRY WE EXPERIMENTED ON YOU WITHOUT CONSENT. PLEASE LET ME HIDE!” he begged.

     “Found you~!” DaVinci hummed, pouncing on Romani.

     Waver had to hold back his laughter. DaVinci was clad in lacey lingerie that left little to the imagination and had a giant strap-on around her hips.

     “I’ll leave you two to it,” Waver grinned shrewdly.

     “H-help me…” Romani cried as DaVinci dragged him away.

     Waver closed the door behind him and happily walked back to Iskandar. Karma truly was sweet.


End file.
